runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:18th Battalion
PRIVATE, DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO JOIN THE ARMY? Members of the 18th Battalion pride themselves on honour, courage, strength and discipline. To join, a player must answer a series of questions and prove that they have the above qualities - honour, courage, strength and discipline. Rules #Players must address their superiors as "sir". #Insults and verbal fighting are not tolerated. #Players must obey any and all commands issued by their superiors. #If a player feels a command demands too much of them, they may contact Telos who will sort it out. #Players must use the designated World, clan and clothing when participating in clan activities. #Players cannot rise by more than three ranks each day. #Players must thorougly read the rules and guidelines to the clan before joining. Breaking these rules may be punished via a kick, demotion or merely a warning. Enforcing these rules may be rewarded with praise or a promotion. Missions Every two weeks, the 18th Battalion will engage in a clan activity, or "mission". These commonly include raids, combat minigames and other activities, such as revenant hunting or training together. It is not compulsary to complete missions, but it is recommended. The next mission will be a group training session in the Stronghold of Security on Sunday 20th September. Meet at the Barbarian Village Long Hall. Sign if you accept the mission #Telos 06:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Designated World and Clan When on missions, players will be required to join the clan "Scorchnecrus" on World 61. Bases The 18th Battalion has its primary base at the Wilderness Volcano bank. It may also temporarily use: *the Chaos Temple *Fist of Guthix *the Bandit Camp *the Dark Warriors' Fortress (NOT the Black Knights' Fortress) Non-Wilderness bases include: *Draynor Manor *The Rising Sun Inn in Falador *The Zamorak church in Varrock *The Barbarian Village Long Hall *The Edgeville Bank Clothing When players are serving the 18th Battalion, they are required to wear any Camouflage clothing they might possess. If they do not have any camo clothing, they may wear any green, brown or grey NON-METAL armour or clothing (ie. leather armour). When on missions, players may wear whatever they use for combat. History *On Sunday 6th September, 2009, the 18th Battalion was formed by Telos in his spare time. He gathered several players to launch an attack on the Bandit Camp, in the Wilderness. The 18th Battalion met a group of revenant hunters, whom they teamed up with to slaughter the bandits. Things took a turn for the worst, however, when a trio of revenants attacked the group. Taking cover behind a wall, Telos watched as his teammates were gradually killed off by the three revenants. Feeling responsible, he temporarily disbanded the 18th Battalion. *Several minutes later, Telos was messaged in private chat by one of the people killed by the revenant vampire. The person told Telos that he did not hold Telos responsible for his death, and wanted Telos to continue the 18th Battalion. Feeling inspired, Telos wrote a page here and began advertising, in-game, in the RuneScape Wiki clan chat and on Ventrilo. Signup Sign here to have your loyalty tested by Telos. He will then either accept or reject your entry into the 18th Battalion. #rambokc (active everyday, willing to help and pledge utmost loyalty to the clan if they accept me.) #zen 991. (when internet is fully paid for. follows each and every order as well as i can. if you will accept me, i will do my very best to be a loyal clan-mate) #Dragonnick34 (Active in Army ROTC ready to provide support, keeps track of subordanates.) #knowles0 (Active as often as time allows. Will obey all given orders to the best of my ability.Will pledge support to the clan and its members.) Current Members #Telos 06:21, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans